


Werewolves, Hunters and Switched-at-Birth plot twists, Oh My!

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Teen Wolf has been Gilmored [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Isaac/Scott, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Ships will be in the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: After spending their last years of high school discovering new family and magic, Stiles college life was starting to feel a little boring.After spending 6 years trying to heal and leave that city behind, Derek is confused as to why Laura would willingly go back.After a summer of Lacrosse practice, Scott can just feel that this year is his. The team is the only thing that matters.After yet another day spent packing and moving, Allison isn't expecting anything different from a town this tiny.How calm it all seems...





	1. A Week in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radioabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/gifts).



> Credit for story idea goes to 
> 
> This Small Town Of Ours  
> Radioabsurd  
> (How do I link?)  
> They have given promission to write based on their idea 
> 
> Tagging is actually as confusing as others have stated. Yay. First fanfic. Sorta beta read. Testing out a writing style of selected scenes. It may not work. Theres a lot of backstory that features more of the Gilmore Girls xover but that will be later. Theres hints and summery of what happened in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge of Teen Wolf and Gilmore Girls would be helpful. With how awkward this is written, which i do hope to change sometime, there may be some confussion as i bypass unchanged canon events. There will be spoilers for both series. Changes. This is very much an AU setting. It is set season one of teen wolf and mid season 4 of gilmore girls.
> 
> Knowledge of power rangers ninja storm is sorta needed. I will be writing a sequal that will contain an au version of the show to explain whats happening. The two people from the show appear much later on.

Stiles felt like a right fool for giving into their anxiety the way they did the other night. Not only had they possibly compromised a crime scene 'bad amateur detective stiles, this is not a tv show' but they left Scott to the mercy of wtf ever was out there.  
And judging from the text, it wasnt good.

"Fuck, fuuuck shit, all the curse words, more and more" Stiles muttered angerly as they paced their room. "You just had to go out! Now Scotts been bitten by a wolf. Not just any wolf! Now he a were...a wer... no, nope! New policy! Just push all the problems away and ignore it. Yep. Done...."

'Totaly ignoring everything. This is me ignoring it as i go to college..with my newly bitten bff...'

'Yep siree...going to an overly crowded school... like really overly crowed. Like wtf were they thinking building such a tiny campus.?! And where were all these people coming from?! Here I am, as one of the lucky few who are missing out on a right of passage of dorm living! Outrage! Heathens! Nerfherders! Ha! Yes! Got a star wars reference in! Where was i?

Overly crowed small towns! Not like Stars Hollow. Thats a good model for population vs buildings. Or whatever one calls it. A good model indead. Quirky town with magic at its roots. And systems to help newly magicked youths find their way...(like scott) nononono! (Ignoring!)  
Like my old pack was. The five of us stumbling and growling our way through our last 2 years of high school'  
...  
...  
'Ignoring it as I get into car...which I will drive to the school where, ha, were! Werewolf... totally got this ignoring down...see quick study, am i! Yoda i could be. I could totally be Scotts yoda, unlike last time I know whats happening. So skip the research binge and get right to the explaning. Yep good plan. (But ignoring!?) No more ignoring. Cant be yoda if ignoring.'

So with lessens learned from a supporative small town, Stiles set off to help their bff become a proper, healthy creature of the moon. 

TWGGTWGG

Two days, lots of denial, humaningly impossible lacrosse ablities, wall slamming, partying and getting shot later

TWGGTWGG

Scott is seriously feeling lots of feelings. Like real, deep, annoying feelings. Most of which are being caused by his very talkative bff that keeps saying stuff that doent make sense. 

Yet they do. 

They have to. 

Theres no other way for any of this to be happening if magic wasnt real. 

TWGGTWGG

Feeling pack bonds break has been discribed as loosing a limb. But how do you decribe loosing so many at once, then later loosing another? With all the phantom pains of a bond still going strong, 'god...its like your still there uncle peter...cora', how do differentiate between the pain of loosing them now vs loosing them then? 

Dereks thoughts felt lazer focused at times followed by foggy the next. Somehow inbetween that, he managed to get from the east coast to the west coast. 

What followed was something he had been waiting for and dreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess of scenes that hopefully create a story.
> 
> Lots of episodes will not be written out but summerized in the TLDR style


	2. A Game of Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader. Keeping pretty close to canon, will mention when something changes.

Stiles has been talking sense they picked scott up after his first moon. But they can see how most if not all is just going right over his head. Which, yeah, understandable. Its a lot of backstory to cover. A whole complete alternate history that have been glossed over every time they were asked about their family and friends in Stars Hollow. 

'Time for a new approch' stiles thought as they set up visual aids.

"Okay, lets try this. This chess board represents the magical world as i found it back when i was sixteen". Stiles sets up a couple pawns on the board. "My newly discovered bio mom, Lorelai Gilmore, and her daughter, aka my dads bio daughter, Rory Gilmore. my new classmates and future bffs slash pack members, Malia, Kira, Payton and Jess. " continuing with addin the rook and knight pieces, "these two are the mysterious figures that caused me and my friends to find magic back in December of Junior year. Basically, the TLDR version, I was in a pack with a werecoyote, kitsune, werewolf and a human. Stars Hollow is a magical town that is a safe haven for people. I got you covered." With a pat on scotts shoulder they got to thinking through plans. Lots of them. Because as confident as Stiles made it sound, they had a feeling that this time it wouldnt be as easy

TWGGTWGG

Scott, with a focus ususlly only reserved for fun, nerdy stuff, settles in and listens to Stiles condense 3 yrs into ten minutes. Stiles is looking at him expectivly to see if he gets it.

"So...you and your...pack... half of you get magic powers, training montage ensues, you all deal, you move back, start college, boom present day.?" Scott cant help the slight question tone.  
'How is this my life now?! Why cant I just focus on Allison? I hope she'll forgive me for leaving the party. I cant and wont let this ruin my attempts at Lacrosse and dating.' After zoning out, Scott gets back to listening to Stiles.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles nods their head, gesturing wildily, "yep! So much magic and dealing and training! It was totally awesome! More about that another time. Lets get down to buisness (to defeat the huns!)" Stiles takes off out of the room singing. Plans forming already on how to help.

TWGGTWGG

Allison was concerned after overhearing how worried her parents where at the arrival of her aunt.   
'What could possibably be so scary here?' She thought as she settled down for school work.

TWGGTWGG

Peter felt the shifting bonds, could feel nature all around him even when stuck in a room. Wether it be his nephew, the killers or that annoying nurse, he sensed the desperation on those in front of him . He could sense it all. So much power and energy! 'tomuch much tomuch makeitstop!makeitstop' he couldnt wait to catch the rest. 

'Revenagekillthekillers! Makethempay! Makeitstoppleasestopthepain! maKeItSTOppLEaSESTOPTHEPAIN!KILLTHEMALL!MAKETHEMPAYFORWHATTHEYDID!'

While peter raged inside his mind 'always raging, never ending, makeitstopalpha' his body kept up the ruse of a person in need of extreme care. Waiting for the rest of the traps to be tripped.


	3. Welcome to Stars Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Jess finds the money Luke left them in the car.

"Jess  
Heres $300, enough to last for you to get a real job and off the street cornors (and out of other peoples beds)...  
or walmart  
If you change your mind about school, let me know. Or whatever...  
Luke"

Jess was having trouble reading the note left by their uncle Luke. The words were clear as day, reasonable handwriting and on nice paper, well it was nice but now its got water droplets on it. But they couldnt understand them. 'Shit...am i crying?...fuck....not again...okayokay...breathe onetwothree breathe' with that repeated mantra playing in their mind, Jess slowly calms down.

'What the fuck!? I...i am not a...prostitute! Why the fuck does he always think that? And theres nothing wrong with walmart asshole!' With their internal monologue getting more and more eloquent and visious, Jess sets off to find their old friend. 

TWGGTWGG

"I'm sorry"

Rory felt their heart stop at those words. 'What do say? Where are going? What? Lane...and paris...theyll know what to do' disregarding the time of night, Rory sets out to find their friends.

Roey comes apon Lane talking with Zach, "Lane, oh my gosh! You wont believe what just happened, i cant even believe whats happened! Did it even happen? Ive imagined it enough times to.." Rorys cut off by Zach waving his hands 

"Woah, dude! Sorry but what are you saying? Lane do you understand?" 

Rory almost doest hear her at first. 'What..'

"What did you say?" The confussed tone furthers the odd behavior of her friends

"Who are you?" 

Rory laughs it of as a joke and tries to continue what she was saying but with each incresing moment, their looks of confussion, panic and fear scare her into running home.

So lost in what the hell is going on, she doesnt care to notice the lack of horses to acompany the sound of hooves that are following her

Not that it would have helped any if she had noticed. 

With a flash of green light, the street is empty once again.

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai couldnt believe her friend Lukes soft gooy insides would still be trying to help someone who didnt want it. Whatever. Time for some pancakes for diner. And maybe some heartburn medicine. 'Gosh, whats with the sudden pain?' 

After arriving home and placing dinner on the table she goes to the door off the side of the kitchen, "diners is served, oh loin fruit of anothers'. We got a great sellection of pancakes from Lukes, chinese from Als, pie and cake from Babette.." shes interupted by the empty storage room that greats her. With a look that speaks both of pain and confussion, she turns to greet the creater of the feet pounding noice.

"Fooooooood! Oh my gosh! How i adore you, ket me count the ways...mom! Mooommm!...mom? you okay?" 

Lorelai just stairs at this person in her home, confused, 'who are you..'  
"Who ar..."  
For a split second, Lorelai swears she hears hooves and horses.  
By the time she turns around too look and back the moments gone.  
Lost.  
Like so many others.

Lorelai smiles and joins her daughter for diner, "sorry, fine, just a brain fart" she says as she kisses her daughters' blonde hair.  
"Can you pass the syrup, Maddy?"  
"Syrup, what syrup, i dont see syrup!"

With laughter filling the house, the little inconsistencies seem to not be noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed what Jess says to Rory.
> 
> Edit   
> I have thought about what the note Luke left Jess said and given Lukes extreme jumps in logic and fondness for accusing Jess of certain things, i figure something like this would be written.   
>  Lukes distaste for those professions are his. Not mine.  
> And any misgendering pronouns from others are not intenionable on their part. None of the people are out yet.


	4. Horses Not Zebras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of Luke and Scott. They will be called out for stuff. That doesnt mean a redemption arc isnt in the works.   
> Maddy is based on the Charmed reboot but i dont know if there will be any connections to that show yet.

The town of Stars Hollow, with its population of 3,578, ten shops with unicorns for sale, a town troubadour and a swan, has been invaded. Unlike last few invasion of pickles, snowmen and sloths, this one will be its last. 

The sound of hooves fill the night air. The few random citizens out and about dont seem to notice a new oddity. That is until one unforuntate soul bumps right into them after chasing a run away orange. They start weaving their magic to begin the process. Cant have an army of friends and family going after them. Must make it seem as if they never exsited. Or at the very least put Locks in place to insure the Wild Hunt keeps its prey. 

The Rider gets the expected gasps of confusion and fear as they shot the person. Waching as the green light envelpes them, they wait for instructions incase of any issues.

A staticy sound surrounds the area, 

(((Passenger Sookie StJames Checked in))) 

And with that, the Rider goes to find another.

TWGGTWGG

The town of Stars Hollow, with its population of 2,748, ten shops with unicorns for sale and a swan, has been invaded for three months.

A Rider goes through one of the waiting rooms, a train station. Observing the many passengers seated, waiting, oblivious. They set out to capture another.

They pass by a young couple, the words 'im sorry' fill the air as one of them runs off.   
They will take the one left. With a well practiced motion, the process of erasing them begins.

They follow the young one as they encounter another couple, alreafy forgotten, they follow as their prey runs. 

With a shot and a green light, they are captured.

(((Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore the 3rd, processing)))

Ahh, time to make a Lock.

They follow the sourse of the pain. Pain the person probabaly doesnt even understand, and arrive at a house where a young person is putting food on the counter, calling out for their lost one.

With a flick of their hands they freeze the scene, dismount and casually enter the building.  
Their vacont eyes match those of the person, peering deep into their mind as they begin the process of creating a Lock.

€£ you had a child...what is their name?£€  
Rory...  
€£ no. You had a child...what is their name?£€  
....  
Maddy  
€£ how would handel these situations as they age?£€   
....  
The same....no, not the same....NotMyMother!....  
....  
Im older now...hindsighthindsight2020....  
How would i handel...?

The Rider ends the Gaze as the person completes the questions. Any blanks will be handwaved away. The Rider finds the orb of lights and energy floating between them, and with a wave of their hand, they send the energy upstairs to form into a real being, ready to start their life. 

They leave as they restart time, sure in the knowledge that with a Lock in place, their prey will be contained.

(((Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore the 3rd Checked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mashup of buffy and teen wolf idea  
>  Creation of a very real being where they are inserted into the history  
>  Done after some people left behind try to fight the magic that is erasing them  
>  I think Lore of mid 30s would have hindsight of her parenting and want to change things  
>  Maddy did not experience the exact same things but there were similar situations


	5. A Step to the Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to figure out how to have Stiles and others come out without just having an info dump. Internal or external conversations are difficult. Heres what i will trying to be getting across  
> Stiles is non binary and bi  
> Jess is genderfluid and bi or pan  
> Lorelai is ace and bi  
> Malia and kira are pan
> 
> When pronouns are used by others in reference to them, they will be different then the pronouns used by the person during their part of the story.  
> Example, scott or jackson saying 'he/him' when talking about stiles and Jess. But stiles and Jess using 'them/they'

Stiles is asleep, laying all over the books in front of the basement door  
Fantasic Beast and Where to Find Them  
How to Come Out to Friends and Family  
The Spectrum of Gender and Orientation  
Werecreatures, the Myth, the Legend, the Reality  
You're Not Alone  
With startled gasp and flailing arms and legs, they awake at the sound of Scott banging on the walls of the basement.

They check the time and are relieved that the night is over. After seeing that Scott was going to ignore the full moon and play the game anyways, they decided to pull rank and knock them out. "Surviving one night as a werewolf does not equal surviving a full moon, Scottie!" They say as they walk down the stairs.

"And dont give, 'but the game!' bullshit! Or Allison! Non of thst matters when your standing over the dead bodies of people you killed because your an idiot." With a calm Stiles never expected to feel when dealing with such anger, they waved away the mountain ash barrior and gave Scott his food.

TWGGTWGG

Scott had never seen Stiles so angry before. And with the abundent of scents wafting off of him, the fact that they can somehow trap him in a circle of dust, he was afraid to say anything. He took the offered food and continued to sulk.

'Maybe Stiles is right. But after so much time spent being the loser and the runt, i can finally do something!'

Scott was able to leave after finishing his food and with a regreatful air about him, he made his way home. 

TWGGTWGG

Jackson couldnt believe the nerve of that loser, McCall. It was one thing to go from bench warmer to co captain but to purposly break the compitition and then not show up to his first game! He just couldnt fathem the mind set of that dweeb. 'Maybe its drugs...gotta find were hes getting his juice from..nobody does this to ME!' with an irritated huff, jackson set about planning how to get whatever drugs McCall had.

TWGGTWGG

Allison couldnt figure out why Scott would want to meet out here of all places. 'This have better be a damn good apology after sending me to the Preserve. Your lucky your cute and potential boyfriend material' she thought as she took a seat on a giant tree trunk. 

A rustling of leaves and twings altered her to someone arriving. With a smile she greeted them, "Hey Scott, got your message. Are you feeling better? Stiles said you had a nasty asthma attack." As the figure got closer she could see that they where not Scott and she felt for time first time her heart actually stop in fear. "Who are you? Im meeting someon.." shes interupted by a voice "i sent the message, sorry for the deception, but...well...you'll get used to it. i got a lot to tell you Allison, a history lesson of sorts. And not a lot of time." 

Allison could see the figure move to lower their hood and this time it isnt just her heart that stops out of shock.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight crossover with HP with that first book and the last one was from gilmore girls, the book Luke and Jess read in season 4
> 
> Also, the tree trunk, yeah, thats the nematon


	6. Because, Aliens!

Scott notices Allisons odd behavior ever sense the full moon. She had forgiven him for disappearing but seemed much more guarded then before. Stiles kept going on and on about evidence to her weird behavior and how shes hiding something. He didnt want to chance ruining their developing relationship by listening to his overly paranoid best friend.

'Shes fine. Stiles cant be right all the time'

TWGGTWGG

Stiles places more strings on their evidence board, trying to find the connections between Allison and her behavior change. Connections between the Alpha and the murders. And last but not least, how to tell if their crushes have any potential to return their feelings.  
ALLISON  
Arrives the monday after the full moon more guarded.  
Overvigulent of surroundings  
Seems to be hiding weapons  
POSSIBLE REASONS  
Hunter family finally revealed ? Now enemy?  
Had an encounter with the Alpha ?werewolf?  
Aliens abducted her and shes been traveling through space and time

ALPHA  
Laura Hale  
Needed power  
Old enemy  
Wasnt them that killed her cut in half instead of the mauling that is the MO for others  
Bus Driver  
Insurence agent what was he sorry about?  
Faking a claim? Stealing money?

CRUSHES  
Danny maybe asking if he likes me would work?  
Derek threatened to tear throat out ('weirdly in a very hot way...if only he didnt smell like death')  
Lydia after actually talking to this past week, i have reevaluated feelings  
Heather skype call over the weekend was a sucsess  
Jess where the fuck have they been?!?!

After wrting that last note, they look over to their sleeping bag next to the bed and at the snoring friend that droped all contact back in june, then just shows up last night looking like hell and having control issues. While they were never the best pre or post full moon like Malia, they were never this bad.

'I am going to take care of you now. I let things slip when i shouldnt have. Im sorry'

TWGGTWGG  
Jess could smell the sadness and self hate that Stiles was leaking all over the place. They didnt know how to begin comforting them. 'Maybe just give them evidence to work with and they can figure out a plan from that' with that thought, they stoped pretending to sleep and got up.

As they reached for the note that Luke gave them and their medical notes, they started talking about what had happened. "I wasnt in the right space of mind last April. Im sorry i left without telling. Family wasnt there for me when i decided to go against thier outline for my life. It...it broke my heart. Literaly. Its a medical condition. ("Takotsuvo cardiomyopathy") mmhumm... Heart stopped for a minute. Half an hour after that...i could feel my control slipping...i ddidnt want to hurt anyone, so i ran. Somehow i ended up in the forest. Also somehow ened up as and actual wolf. ("Really?! Awesome!!") Yeah...it was actualy helpful for a few months. I could live in forest and find a job. It was managable. Then in june my depression got worse. And i was blacking out more. Lossing thoughts. Got fired from my jobs. Then the next thing i remember clearly was this Alpha trying to get me to wake up and return to the world. Occording to them, i regressed to a more basic wolf mindset. Spent 6 months stuck as a wolf. She helped me get in contact with people that know how to treat my depression. So...uh.........yeah. thats it." Their awkwardness was inturpted by their friend enveloping them into a hug. With wispered promosesses of being better friend, better pack, they spent the rest of the night cuddling in a wolfy pile ("its totally a wolfy pile!""i know, stiles, i know").

TWGGTWGG  
Lydia could tell something was going on in this town. Her mom was acting weird ever sence she got that call from her older daughter. Crazy murder of the bus driver. Her new bff, Allison had contacted her with promices of alchol but had yet to show up. With a sigh, she sat down on the giant tree trunk, 'At least i dont have to sit on the stupid ground. Hmm...wonder why this thing was cut down?'

She jumped when she saw her friend come out from behind the trees. "Finally! Now, alcohol. Need all the alcholol after having to deal with my parents bullshit this past weekend. What is it about the full moon that affects us so much? Allison? You okay? You were acting off the whole day. Allison?" Her tone got more urgent as she tried to figure out who was infront of her, for all her guess this was not one of them, 'though, it really should be...however improbable and truths and all that jazz.' She thought as she listened to the lady in front of her.

TWGGTWGG  
5 days of Stiles adding more and more notes to thier board ('now Lydia is acting weird'), Jackson bulling Scott even more over this "juice" of his, danny not answering Stiles questions, Isaac exhibiting an excessive amount of bruises, of Scott covering for Stiles as they got revenage on the bullus for releasing that video of Ericas seizure ended with the death of another citizen.

TWGGTWGG

Peter was finishing up the revenage spiral on top of the roof of the video and getting ready to run off when they smelt a familiar scent entering the store. He went to investigate and caught the young man by the neck. Sniffing, trying to catch the answer that was pushing at the edges of his mind, 'WhoAreYou...familiarfamily...derek scracthed him..morethenderek...cantbefamily...familyisdead...burntallgoneleftmealone! Alphawhydidyouleaveme!?...' with a final snuffle, he growled and leaped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peters thoughts  
> Who are you...familiar family...derek scratched him...more then derek...cant be family..family is dead...burnt all gine left me alone!...alpha why did you leave me !?
> 
> Title is from Ancient Aliens, the guy with the hair


	7. Wild Hunt vs Stars Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit by view of who i am casting as maddy. It was from the charmed reboot but i might change that. It depends on where the rest of this story goes.

Chapter7 

Maddy couldnt belive the world wind of emotions the past few days had created. Getting a call from her bio dad about her having half sisters was an intense and awkward feeling. This extra family news was increasing the need to go and live closer to them. Her mom, along with a few of her friends, seemed to be on board with moving. Now to tell the grandparents that Friday Night Diners were going to be a bit more difficult.

TWGGTWGG

Lore couldnt believe her luck. She found a reasonable location for work and John had offered to house them for a while. She starts a victory dance in the yard. Seeing Luke walking up, she beckons him to join her. Giddily explaing the news, shes starled when he seems to loose all happyness and looks destraught. 

"Nooo, this is good news Luke. And i know your very anti tech, but long distance ist that bad. And just thin...woah! What are doing?" Shes interupted as Luke takes a hold of her shoulders and leans in for what looks like a kiss 'but we arent kissing buddies'  
She sees Luke readjust his hand to touch her face, "just, would you hold still?!"

"Uh, no! We are not dating. We are not best friends with bennifets. You dont just kiss someone out of the blue like this." With a stern tone she backed up.

She could see Luke struggle to regain his footing. With a sigh, he says "alright, sorry. Im doing this all wrong. ("Yeah, very wrong") Ugh...let me try again. ("You dont have to, if this leading to askin...") Will you go out with me?" 

"No. Now i have to go, bye" she walks away, eager to get inside her home and try and figure out what the hell just happened. 'We are friends. I dont want to date anyone right now. Especially friends.' She starts a running monolague towrds Maddy, trying to clear her head of clutter and get some feedback from her daughter. 20 minutes later she was interuppted by the loudest alarm to ever alarm. "Mom! What the fu" Babette interupts them by running into their home, "that was the evacuation notice! Somethings happening! The whole town is buzzing with magic. Its going to go boom boom.We got ten minutes to grab a bag and then get to the center of town. The buses are on there way. We got a emergecy! Go! Go!" Lorelai and Maddy rush to do as she says.

'Omg! Omg! Wtf!' With her thought running faster then ever, she and Maddy were out of the house and following Babette toword the center of town.

TWGGRWGG

Patty couldnt believe this! The warning system hadnt done this in over 50 yrs! 'And i dont think its pickles this time' 

With a snort, she stops to help Luke whos fighting with Kirk about his luggage.

"Carry on bags only, kirk, we only got a few minutes!"  
"But i need this...and this....NO! That too!"  
"Its a channel changer for a tv!"  
"No, its a temperal apperation detector issue six!"  
"I DONT CARE!"

For patty it was like watching things in slow motion, Luke tossing the device backwords and with a clatter the device hit the floor and started fring its cirkets. A bubble of magic was forming underneight Luke, Kirk, Lane and Lindsey. One second, they were there. The next, gone.

"Well...shit!"

TWGGTWGG

The Riders were going frantic. Their prey were running. Alerted by some magical force that they didnt count on. They could ferl the energy building everywhere around them. Fircing them to stop, giving time to the stragglers to escape. 

TWGGTWGG

The town of stars hollow was pissed. How dare these beings try to take what isnt theres! With a rumbling, the town started building up all the magic it had been imbued with ever sense its creation. And as the last of its citizens left, they unleashed hell on those that dare invade and steal from them. 

They could see the lost ones waiting. Oblivious to the dangers. They swore they would figure a way to wake them. To bring back what they lost. No matter how long it took to. 

With that, the town of Stars Hollow magically sealed its doors and prepared for a long healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a running joke that kirk likes to name things simliar to other real things and claim them as his own  
> temperal apperation reactor detector issue six  
> Tardis
> 
> The people lost will return. Just not for a while
> 
> I didnt like javajunkies. Especially how they got together. It had been years sense Lore considered Luke as more and then he just kisses her as if thsts a thing they do on the regular.  
> If i decide to write them dating, i will be taking into account Lukes jackass behavior of jealouisy, lying and his 'fight me! Grr!' mode he shows all the time. 
> 
> I dont like his behavior. His anger issues had him putting dean in a chock hold and throwing him around. He beats up bike people (what is that word for non motorcycle bikers?). He pushes a family member he just meet into a river. Literally throws people out of his dinner. Damages their property. 
> 
> It used to be funny back in the day. But rewatching it has caused some reevaluation of him. And i know each one on the show has a case agasnt them. And i will be adressing most of those as best as i can.


	8. To Grandmas House We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding errors AFTER posting...yay

Derek knew there was someone here, in his home, his teratory. ('A wolf. Two wolves. Not the alpha. Their new betas?') With messured steps he prowled the area, a partial shift already going for when this ends badly. 

They spotted the wolves, one black full shift wolf, the other a blonde beta, next to his car and with a jolt and pang of anguish he adressed the intruders, "mom?"

TWGGTWGG

Jess was ready to bite the ever loving hell out of this douche that Stiles called a bff. A real contender for the darwin award he was. Dating an Argent with unknown alligences, focusing more on that then saving a persons life, being so bad at hiding that people were already figuring it out. And now! Going off to the high school ('at least there was some thought not go bring the alpha to a school where some students live') to call the alpha to him! WTF?! 

They sat next to Stiles as they drove to the school, hoping to catch him. 'Stiles truly does have an impressive revenage plan going'. They nodded along to Stiles rant.

With a sigh, "too late. He sounds like a cat in pain. Failwolf of the month." The response to that statement was terrifing and imaginative.

TWGGTWGG

Peter was pleased as peach to hear his beta call out to them. Maybe now they can form a pack and hunt those out there. They spot his nephew yelling at his beta while the human and othrr wolf paced angrrily. Interjecting some rather crestive insults. 

They moved with swiftness and with an outstreched paw ready to gut the pack that left him...they where slammed into the road after a force of energy attacked them. 

With a ringing in their ears and headache that clouded evetything else, they didnt see or hear the set of arrows headed there way. Didnt even feel them.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles ears were ringing from whatever that was. One second, yelling. Next screaming and snarling. They checked the others and looked over to see "Lydia? Allison!?" With a jump and a flail, "and erica" was heard ftom behind them. Turning to see Erica just causally hanging out at night, with Allison and Lydia. A Lydia who just screamed at the alpha. An Allison who just shot it dead...and now has red eyes ('holy alpha argents, batman!').

"Careful batman, you might strain something trying to figure it out." With a wink and a nudge to follow her back to the car, they decided to just go with it. 

TWGGTWGG  
One awkward ride back to the Stilinski home, followed by food and drinks, the flashbacks started.

TWGGTWGG

"Holy shit!"

Allison was stairing at her...twin? "No, not twin. Just future you. This town...it...its a very powerful place for magic. As evident by my slash your future glowing werewolf eyes, claws and fangs. someone in the future is going to use this towns magic to get reveange. Which backfires and ends the world. Yay apocolypse!" She ends with a sarcastic cheering motion that Allison has done so many time before. 

"How..how did you...me? You get here?"  
"Ice bath of death."  
"Ice...("bath of death") bath...of death..."

She felt she had only a few choices. Believe herself. Or call her dad and ask about a twin. Who was a werewolf. "Or we could create a time paradox light show and my mind, aka your mind in 8 months, will mind meld with yours. Otherwise i only have a few hours to tell you everything thats going to happen before i disappear."

TWGGTWGG  
"I listened for an hour and felt it would be better to accept the mind meld. Lydia?" With a practiced ease she set up the evidence board in the hope a more visual approach would help remove the confused puppy look Scott and Jess were sporting.

"Well, it started basically the same....

 

"You honetsly expect me to believe time travel over twin? Really."  
"Of course not. Thats why i got a hold of these very magical books for you to research and arrive at your own conclusions. Go on, we dont have that much time." 

 

"...after that very illuminating read, i too decided to do the mind meld. Finding out your entire family is in danger and you have superpowers to help save them is a great motivator. Derek? Erica?"

TWGGRWGG

erica let derek first, know him it would take a few sentenses to get the point across. And judging by his eyebrows he was reaching his limit of wanting to talk and be social. Poor puppy.

"Future self showed up with future erica. We talked. He didnt give me his memories. Said it would be dangerous to combine now. Too much of power imbalence." 

Erica took over, "the mind meld isnt just memories. The powers and magic meld to. Thats why us three ladies are now magical." She decided to show off a little and did the eye flashy with a smirk and a hint at fang. 

After explanations continued ("so peter hale was the alpha? Why?" "He found out who killed his family" "and your now the alpha?" "Yep. You can join my pack if you want. I wont force you." "This is so AWESOME!!!" "Ow! Watch the arms stiles, that was my eye!" "Sorry Jess") erica got up to order a pizza and some chinese food. They were interupted by Stiles phone laying abanddond on the counter ringing. "Hello, little red riding hoods partner catwoman speaking, how can i assist you today? ....woah...right....STILES! Your mom has just escaped her home town that has now magiced itself off the map and land and they are currently homeless and pennyless...oh...sorry, not pennyless...your grandparents are getting a private jet to cart evrtyone here....ETA...5 minutes!" With a click, she listened to Stiles flail and hit every. Single. Thing. Inbtween them and the front door...'its only ten feet..how?!'.

She shared a look with the others, having never got a chance to meet the family, she were excited with the potenial to cause a bit of fun with new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks so much like his mom in wolf form.


	9. Insert Flashback Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgot to mention, stiles evidence board listed a quote from the car scene when derek got shot, those scenes still happened.
> 
> Also forgot to mention that because stikes isnt new to magic, they wont be making the same mistakes.  
>  Letting scott play during his first moon  
>  Calling an alpha werewolf to them

Emily was pissed. She hadnt been this pissed sense that asshole tried to scam her family out of their money, sense that woman tried to get her Richard back after they broke up, sense her mother in law dismissed her at her own wedding, sense her daughter ran away with her granddaughter. Her family had been hiding things from her. Dangerous things. Magicailly dangerous events. Events that almost killed them just this morning! Well, she wasnt going to sit back and let things go on. 'Not like last time. You've grown sence then. Regardless of what Lorelai thinks, you have grown'. With a sharp knock they waited for her grandson to greet them.

TWGGTWGG

Maddy was torn between scared shitless and resignedness. One hand, she totally understood grandmas stance on magic. It was simliar to hers. She still, after all these years, just wanted a normal life. She didnt want to spend her entire future running from pixies and evil swans. Shed much rather go to college, join a soroity, party. 

On the other hand, she couldnt deny that magic saved her and her familys life. Whatever was plaguing her home could have killed them at any time. 

She wished Lane and Luke were here. Even with the awkward mess of this moring almost kiss, dealing with that would be better then having them lost in time. 

Seeing the door open, she had to laugh at Stiles antics, 'seriously, how does one trip over that much space when just opening a door?'

 

TWGGTWGG

Allison would have payed to see Mrs Gilmore go up against the enemies they made. 'She would make a great wolf...'. Shed have to ask about that later. Right now she could feel everything more clearly, almost too clearly. 'We protect those that cannot protect themselves' she repeated that a few more times in all the languages she knew. She knew she had to keep it together. Had to be a better leader. 

She and the others had discussed this before deciding who would get the final shot at Peter. Erica was still so angry and heartbroken over dereks boot camp version that she just wanted an alpha that would treat her right. No more extreme fight training. No more monster of the week. Just a pack. 

Lydia felt Allison was already an alpha with the past months ('more like 8 months from now...oh time, how you confuse thee') apcoplytic events. Leading the troops to survive the invasion is great training for alphahood.

'One month...how so much changed in one month...' she thought back to how it all started with them failing at finishing off the bad guys the way they should have. Leaving the Darach and the Demon wolf powerless but free left them time to get revenage. A darachs dying wish to an evil tree and a Demon Wolf who had connections to people far crueler then him were the final undoings of the world. 

 

TWGGTW

Jess was listening as Lorelai explained what had happened to Luke. They felt sympathetic for the others but just cold numbness. 'Hmmm...do i really care so little about him that i cant even shed a tear or something?'. 

"Im sorry...for...um...everything....jus...just, sorry." They couldnt look her in the eyes. To ashamed of how things ended and to awkward to be able to word a decent apology. 

TWGGTWGG

John was having a great day. With the evidence that just came in from an anonomous source he could finally close the Hale fire murders. He watched with a smug feeling as Chris, Kate and Victoria Argent were taken into custody. 

He was interupted by his deputy, Tara, "Sheriff, we found more evidence in the basemen.."her words were lost in the shouting takeing place over by the car. "GUN!" 

He heard several shots ring out and a confirmation from Tara that she got her. Unfortunetly when he took in the scene, Victoria was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess feelings are complicated, more later
> 
> The alternate timeline will be expaned on later


	10. Dust In the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the fucked up timeline of teen wolf, i set my own. Its late march. Hopefully.

One month of being a beta to an alpha from the Argent hunting family. Derek still couldnt believe it, it felt like an april fools joke 'thats not for another couple of days though..'. Here he was, getting suplies for a birthday party for his new packmate, Lydia. At least he wastnt the only one to be dragged into this mess. But from the looks of it, Stiles was actually thriving with all this shopping and planning. "Come on Sourwolf! Dont give me Eyebrows Configuration number 84! ("...?!") This is fun! Breath in the party air ("...") HERE! this will get you into the parying mood! ("...!!!") woah! Okay, eyebrow configuration 45! Well, your loss." And with a toss of one end of a rainbow feather boa around his neck, he watches Stiles stalk off. ('Maybe this isnt so bad...') a crash and a scream starteled him out of his thoughts, "oh my god! I am so sorry...Derek! Derek, help! ('........') DEREK! THE CHEESE, SAVE THE CHEESE!" 

 

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai couldnt breath. It hurt to even sit up. "It ist funny! Papa! Sheriff daddio! Tell her to stop laughing! Alpha! Grandparents! Someone!" It was too much for her and she went crashing to the floor. "Well thats what happens when you somehow crash into a food display which leads to the demise of half the shop! ("I didnt mean it! I was just trying to save the cheese!") Stiles..." she heard the long suffering sigh the sheriff let out and tried to reign it in.

With help from Erica, she was able to calm down long enough to breath. Only her son could cause such a scene over food.

TWGGTWGG  
One epic birthday party and two days later. Night of the Worm Moon.

TWGGTWGG

Allison was dreading this night. Yeah, things were going much better then the last time this happened. No kanima, no gerard, no parents dieing. But she couldnt help but wonder if she was a bit too hasty in biting people. Granted isaac was much less of a douche, but that was more Lorelais mom effect. And Emily seemed to be having fun. Which apparently confused the younger Glmores. 

Everyone was safely behind a mountain ashe line ("for the last time! It. Is. Not. Pixie dust! That is a totally different thing that nobody should ever try to get in contact with"). 

Within the next hour her mind felt foggy and she felt her packs pain. ('Pain...not safe...theres an intruder! Why arnt you doing anything...not a wolf...doesnt sense the danger! Protect....protectvthosethatcannotprotectthemselves...NOOOOO!') With a howl she tried again to break the cage to rescue her not-wolf-still-packmate from the intruder. 

"It'll be okay. I just need to barrow you for a bit. This time things will be different. Now sleep..." even with that final word whispered, it felt like a shot through the head and settle deep in her bones. 

TWGGTWGG

She grabbed the alpha, bypassing the passed out pack around her. There was a deadline. No time to worry about them, they would be fine. ((Hurry, its almost here...)) she heard the whispering on the phone laying beside as she drove to the home. ((Everythings in order...you can save them...but at what cost...doesnt matter....save them....the OTHERS came back the last time...for a last time...why cant the good ones return...)) she agreed, why couldnt the good ones get a second chance?

She carried the alpha to the center of the house. Fixed the mirrors just so and began.

After an excruiating period of time she saw her work finally starting to pay off.


	11. A Grave Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katerina Hale is modeled on katerina jones from 12 monkeys tv show  
> Uncle cole is from the same show
> 
> Kelly and Dustin are a xover from power rangers ninja storm  
> Story explaining that later
> 
> Laura is based on Lana Luther or morgana from supergirl and merlin
> 
> Also i spoil a tad bit from the 100 when Lore is decribing something
> 
> Edit. Slight edit. Forgot to put the new info in about the change with Laura and peter i mention later

Mr Lahey was busy trying to ignore the rest of the world while at work digging graves. How dare that bastard try to ruin him like this! He was lucky that he had enough for bail. His rest was inturupted by the ground shaking under him.

"What the hell...great an earthqua...AHHHHHH!!!" He shouted in terror as a hand came up from out of a grave. He fell and tried to scramble away only to jump as more hands and faces dug themselves out of the ground. 

 

TWGGTWGG

She could feel the air on her fingers and smell the earth. Her mind was jumbled and confussed. She sat down next to a stone piece. Something importent was going on. But she couldnt focus. 'Where am i?...do you know? Hello? Oh...not actually saying anything...'

"Hk...hel..." she couldnt help the whine that escaped when words failed her. Surprisingly, the whine got several simliar responses 'thats not surprising...but i dont know why...'. 

The stone tablet was cool against her fevered head. She ran a hand over the piece to try and get more coolness somehow and felt lettering. 'Katerina...Hale....'

TWGGTWGG

The entire hale pack sat in front of them. Some awkwsrd, some calm and cool, others...see through...'yeah, ghost are sitting in Stiles living room' jess thought.

Apparently meridith, a banshee, heard the whispers across time and decided to intervine.  
"Hopefully this doestnt backfire and create legend of undead that set about destroying the world. Leaving us with the only option to take shelter in a bunker under a city where we enentually turn into cannials to survive and.." Lorelais interupted by stiles, "OMG! Yes! Only some of us are..." their both interupted by the arrival of mrs patty, the pacjs new magic trainer. 

With a flourish, she presents the hales with new ids and a clear pass on health for all but Laura and Peter. "First thing, the magic meridith was using was dangerious and took a lot out of her. Shes currently in a coma. She used up too much energy for one person trying to bring everyone back. Second, with my own history of having been a vampire for 145 years plus Katerina, Kelly and Dustins nearly 200 years of history, ya learn something about blending in and starting over, honeys. We got you guys covered" 

TWGGTWGG

Dustin was having a very weird life. Ninjas, they could understand. Aliens, well of course. Power Rangers, they kept telling people those were real, Time travel, uh, duh, the whole past 2 centuries of their life started because of time travel. But returning from the dead...that was a wicked new thing for them. 'Cant wait to tell Tori and the others about this!'

 

TWGGTWGG  
Several days later

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was enjoying a movie marathon with Allison and Peter ('surprisingly, peters not that bad when hes healing from that shityness') at their place when during the brief change over between movies, when the news  
alerted to something, 

("This just in. Infamous serial killer Kate Argent is linked to one more murder. That of her father, Gerard Argent. He was found dead after his house caught fire back in feburary. Investigators have closed the cased. Back to Greg for the weather")

Stiles shares a look with Allison and Peter. One didnt need to be a wolf to sense the elated feels from Peter. Or the embaressment from Allison as Peter offered to celebrate her sucsess as a truly inspiring alpha. "Awww...pack bonding over vanquishing evil...how adorable! Admit it peter, your really just a fluffy puppy on the inside!" They only received a flirty smirk in return ('and holy hell in a hand basket, batman! So blue....glowing eyes....smirking....v necks...and he can probably smell all the smells im leaking..shit! Initiate escape plan 99') 

When asked by Scott later on why they were having a party, and why Stiles was covering his nose with ice, they decided to just lie. Scott didnt need to know Allison was willing and capable if vanquishing evil with death as the option. 

Plus, he didnt need to know about Stiles faild exit. Just no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because jeff davis is not a gift and if he can bring back evil from actual hell! I can bring the hale pack back.  
> Seriously, wtf was that shit with bringing theo back?


	12. Reflection of the Pack

Erica was crying tears of joy as she felt the pack bonds start to appear. Katerina, dereks great grandmother from Germany, was a fierce, badass scientist that had been working for the space program before the fire. She was hoping that the magic mrs patty weaved would get her a chance to still work in the field.

Kelly and Dustin, the grandparents, were the most down to earth people she had ever meet. Avid fans of the new extreme sport with supedup motorbikes, they spent their time gushing about the past 6 years worth of advancement. Dustin said that they would start training everyone next week. And while she was so done with fighting, she liked their idea of using training as a healing activiy instead of a means of survival. She was also surprised to learn that Dustin was non-binary. And was embaressed to ammit that she felt woefully ignorant of such things. Stiles and Jess also jumped at the chance to question them about it. 

Her first chance to really talk to Laura and Peter was after a few days of them being here. They were understandably the most awkward around eachother. Erica had gone on a food run with Laura deciding to tag along. Her quite comment of "he likes reeces cups" seemed to be a positive step. Plus her steller impressions of what silient movies were saying was the best way to spend a sleepless night. And Peters intense verbal battle with Stiles and Jess over some old books was a hilarious event.

TWGGTWGG

According to what Kelly could remember, not everyone was killed in the fire. She informed everyone that her youngest, cole, was able to activate some fancy spell work. Unfortunenyly to unknown places. Derek had tearfully amitted to still feeling Cora but thought it was nothing. Dustin held him tight as he expressed that that much trauma will affect every aspect of anyones senses. None of this was his fault. She saw that while Maddy didnt know how to help confront him, she still attempted to be their, passing over several boxes of tissues. 

TWGGTWGG

Katerina was analyzing the notes that patty had complied about their situation and the new alphas own traveling route. Just to triple check that this was a flawless change to the the timeline. Time and the fates were not to be trifilied with. Messing with it took a lot out of the power source and had the opertunitity to give nothing back. At least not how one would exspect.

TWGGRWGG

Laura was a ghost. She tried to binge all the ghostly movies but that just made her sad and worried that shed go insane and reveangey. She really didnt think shed rock the crazy-revenage filled role. 'Le sigh...'

TWGGTWGG

Peter didnt feel completly like himself. He was having trouble getting his beta form to appear. Mrs patty had said they were all healthy except him and Laura. She told him that going through this whole dying and returning would take a toll and require healing. Just what he wanted, more time spent healing. 

TWGGTWGG

Derek knew that one crying session was not going to be the end of everyone trying to get him to heal. Everyone was still so new to life post fire and resurection and they all walked on eggshells. The other packmates were the only ones with not doing that. Probalably on purpose to try to create a stable setting. 

TWGGTWGG

Lydia was spending her second chance at being newly 20 orginizing the various issues that she could remember dealing with back them plus the new ones thst have arrived.

Missing Victoria Argent  
Last seen: durin shoot out after getting booked in connection to several muders

Jackson  
Increasingly more angry as he tries in vain to get the bite from Allison

Matt Dauluer  
Anon message sent to board about his peeping tom harrasment.

Lost city of stars hollow  
Last seen in feb aka 2 months ago  
What caused the city to release so much magic and disappear?

Lost time travelers  
Is contact an option?  
Is rescue an option?  
When are they?

Missing hales  
Rescue and locating them

Alpha pack and darach  
Prevent the sacrifices  
Stop them from ending the world

She felt she was missing something. If nothing else, it was a good start.

'Heres to a fresh start.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta referense to my casting Laura hale as the lady that played morgana from merlin


	13. Chapter 13

One of the people that literally broke Jess heart was lost in time. And they felt nothing. They didnt understand. 'It had been 2 months and i still havent cried. Luke could be dead for all i know'. They continued the lay there on the couch waiting for their theropist appoitments, hoping it would shed some light on what was going on.

TWGGTWGG

Stiles was estatic to have someone to talk to about how they felt about gender. They now had a much more soild coming out plan. 'And hopfully THIS time, dad wont judge based on clothing.' With that hopeful thought, they got back to studying magic. With things being far mor complicated then it was in stars hollow a few years ago, they figure trying to learn a bit more about this whole Spark thing the others mentioned was imparative.

TWGGTWGG

Lorelai felt more lost then ever. Her home, her best friends, her dream job were gone. It was on thing to decide to move. But to be pushed out and suddenly find yourself in the other end of the coast was causing some type of emotional shock. She starred at the list of things she needed for her buisness and felt like crying. 'This list hasnt changed. I remember having fun writting it back in the living room of my Crap Shack...but now...what the hell do i do?'

TWGGTWGG

Maddy had gotten more info regarding their bio family. The company in charge of handeling the switched at birth thing had sent over info from the family. Hand written letters were scattered on her bed. She had yet to read them. 'What would i say back? How do you explain any of this? Do i even reveal magic?' With a litany of questions swirling about, she reached for the first letter,   
"Dear maddy, hello this is macy..."   
She continued to read and spent the rest of the night brainstorming a reply.

TWGGTWGG

Scott felt like an idiot. He could see now just how damaging his comments to derek were about his family and their deaths. And his actions dealing with this werewolf shit. And Allison. He didnt know how he was supposed to start apologizing. He was lucky that he still had his best friend and new friends to help him. And this time he would listen and learn.


	14. Chapter 14

Dustin was living for this era. To see the beginnings of their favorite sport making its mark. To see the vast improvements to the space program that leads to a rather impressive moon base of their time. Trule great. They were currently taking a mandatory break from planning how to save their family with a visit to a motorcross event. 'To think, this is only possible because of a fluke combination of magic that we are back here.'

TWGGTWGG

Sheriff was having a shit day. Agent McCall had just shown up to take over a developing set of cases and was making noise about getting him fired for doing a shit job. He did not do a shit job. McCall just doesnt know what goes on in this town. 

TWGGTW

Emily was excited at this new start. So far, Friday Night Dinners were going well. Pack night were becoming a weekly thing. The whole werewolf thing was reminding her of her past before meeting Richard. Before becoming a lady of society. Fun and excitment. That was the new her.

TWGGTWGG

Richard was happy at how excited emily was at life. She had seemed to be loosing interest in her hobbies and jobs before this all happened. It reminded him of the spitfire that would go on trips around the world, protested at collages, held engaging disussions during class. He was happy.

TWGGTW

Allison felt like she was forgetting something. So much had happened. Her pack was healing. Her mom was missing. Her dad in the Hunter Tribunals custody. How was she going to prevent the end of the world if she could barely handel her mom. 'Well, at least im not alone this time. A pack that isnt divided by fear and mistrust.' With that, she set about continuing her studies.

TWGGTWGG

Patty was worried. Very worried. she remembered how things at gone last time and now she was seeing the start of it all. How much did she reveal? How much did she just hint at? How do you prepare a group of people for several trips through time without spoiling anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dustin is refering to an Au version of Samurai Journey. To be written soon


End file.
